Алибаба Салуджа
Алибаба Салуджа (アリババ・サルージャ, Aribaba.Sarūja) бывший третий принц Королевства Балбадд. После встречи с Аладдином стал с мальчиком хорошими друзьями, и Маги признал в нем своего кандидата в Короли. Алибаба является владельцем джинна Амона. Был одним из лидеров в Банде Тумана. Обучался гладиаторскому искусству в Империи Рем. После войны в Магноштадте вступил в союз с Империей Ко, став подчиненным Коэна Рэна. Алибаба является одним из главных героев сюжета "Маги". Внешность Алибаба - молодой парень среднего роста и телосложения со светлыми волосами и каре-золотистыми глазами. У него на волосах есть короткий выделяющийся ахоге (одиночный локон). Он всегда носит красную веревку, завязанную вокруг его шеи. Изначально был одет в традиционную арабскую одежду светлых цветов с поясом, за которым держал свой нож, а также черные ботинки с синими полосами. В каждом из ушей у Алибабы было по одной серьге, но по мере развития сюжета дополнительно добавились две красные серьги на верхней части левом уха (которые, предположительно, принадлежали Касиму, удерживая его Рух). Во время своего обучения в Империи Рэм к светлой одежде Алибабы добавился темно-синий китель, который был накинут на левое плече, и черные высокие сапоги с бордовыми вставками. Также у него появились шрамы на руке после укуса Гарды. Более всего Алибаба напоминает свою мать, имея схожие мягкие черты лица и добрые открытые глаза. Личность Алибаба изначально был показан как ловкий и хитрый парень, который порой не смущается льстить богатым торговцев, делая все возможное, чтобы порадовать их. Он даже, например, наиграно смеется над их шутками, даже когда они оскорбительно называют его. Он также первоначально пытался сдружиться с Аладдином только из-за его силы. Тем не менее, он еще с детства пытается добросовестно исполнять свою работу. По мере развития сюжета Алибаба раскрывается, как очень добрый, заботливый и внимательный человек. В свое время ребенком он получил определенные навыки высшего сословия в королевском дворце, не только в фехтовании, но и в деловых переговорах. Он не может терпеть. когда кто-то наживается за счет страданий бедных людей. В то же время, он порой может быть слишком наивным, всецело доверяя красивым речам Синдбада. Он нашел свое призвание в помощи окружающим, и иногда в этом может показаться слишком упрямым. Так, он решил единолично отправиться в бой, чтобы не вмешивать в это других. И в тоже время Алибаба стал очень преданным другом не только для Аладдина и Морджана, но и для других встречаемых ему людей. Позже его Магой слился с Касимом, за счет этого изменилось и его поведение. У Алибабы появились некоторые привычки Кассима, как например курение (но у него всё равно не получилось курить). Но помимо этого, изначально, как и Аладдин, Алибаба испытывает слабость к красивым девушкам, особенно с большой грудью. Прошлое Сюжетная линия Арка Лабиринта Алибаба работает юношей-извозчиком на телеге, где однажды перевозит Аладдина, Будела и женщину с ребёнком. Будел жалуется ему на компанию шумных детишек, Алибаба извиняется и напоминает торговцу вином о свих дешёвых, но качественных услугах. Аладдин пытается взять яблоки, предназначенные Буделу, но Алибаба одёргивает его и не разрешает взять яблоки, так как у Аладдина нет денег. Про себя Алибаба надеется задобрить Будела и получить от него денег больше, чем нужно ему полагается. В этот момент Аладдин сильно оскорбляет торговца вином, и Алибаба угрожает Аладдину, говоря, что он не сможет разрушить его жизненные планы. Между ними завязывается разговор, и Алибаба рассказывает своему другу о появлении первых лабиринтов и его мечте покорить один из этих лабиринтов, чтобы заполучить богатство, силу и власть. Однако Будел, слушавший их разговор, смеётся над мечтой Алибабы. Уязвлённый Алибаба делает вид, что согласен с Буделом и сам смеётся над своими мечтами. Арка Балбадда Арка Синдории Арка Загана Вторая Арка Синдории Арка Пиратов Арка Познания мира Арка Магноштадта Вторая Арка Балбадда Арка Альма-Торан Арка Империи Ко Финальная Арка Способности Отношения Аладдин Аладдин является лучшим другом Алибабы. Вначале тот хотел дружить с мальчиком только из-за его влиятельного джинна Уго, который мог составить реальную помощь в завоевании лабиринта. Тем не менее, в течении всего времени они очень крепко сдружились, став действительно верными товарищами. Когда порой Алибаба чувствует себя неуверенно, Аладдин всегда готов помочь ему и поддержать. При этом он не указывает, диктуя приятелю его судьбу, а лишь советует и поощряет. Морджана Морджана первый раз пересекается с ним будучи рабыней, перенося на голове корзину с фруктами. Вначале Алибаба предлагает ей помочь, однако та отказывается. Но только тот замечает кандалы на её ногах - впадает в оцепенение. Позже он, видя её храбрость, спасёт её и маленькую девочку из пасти песчаного монстра, почти что жертвуя собой. А выйдя из лабиринта, где им посчастливилось в который раз встретиться, выкупает её, как рабыню и освобождает. После чего та чувствует за собой долг, который хочет отплатить Салуджа. Но услышав подобное Алибаба говорит ей, что они друзья и она ничего ему не должна. Через некоторое время он чувствует к ней некую привязанность, как и она к нему. По возвращению Алибабы из комы предлагает Морджане выйти за него замуж и та соглашается. Хакурю Рэн Касим Касим был лучшим другом Алибабы. Когёку Рэн Синдбад Довольно часто Алибаба выражает восхищение воле Синдбада, во многом стараясь быть похожим на него. Тем не менее, Алибабе определено не понравилось, насколько просто Синдбад настроил к себе всех из Банде Тумана, чувствуя себе при этом неуверенно. Однако, постоянная поддержка и обнадеживающие советы от Синдбада дает Алибабе мужества при сохранении Балбадда, как страны.Первая их встреча произошла в Балбадде при нападении Банды Тумана, однако, впервые Алибаба увидел Синдбада в возрасте пяти лет (13 лет назад до их встречи),хоть возможно, и не помнит этого. Шарркан Шарркан был учителем по фехтованию во время пребывания в Синдории, поэтому Алибаба испытывает большое уважение к нему. Кроме этого они часто выходили на прогулку по барам Королевства. Часто применяя свои навыки в сражениях, Алибаба сравнивает их с полученными знаниями и стилем Шарркана. Абмад Салуджа Сабмад Салуджа Джудар Алибаба не очень доверяет Джудару, а также не признает его силу, как маги. Тем не менее, после его попадания в другой мир он был вынужден сотрудничать с ним ради выживания, а также чтобы вернуться назад в свой мир. После этого он стал немного теплее относиться к темному маги, так как сразу после пробуждения Алибаба проявляет особое волнение и спрашивает у Юнана, что случилось с Джударом. Коэн Рэн Интересные факты *В ранних концепциях Алибаба задумывался как гладиатор с более спокойной и стоической личностью. Однако, автор отказалась от этой идеи, так как на роль главного персонажа больше подходил экспрессивный персонаж. *Согласно Маги: Alf Laylah wa Laylah: **Его хобби - торговля. **Его любимая еда - жаркое из папагора (птицы, обитающие в лесах Королевство Синдрия), а нелюбимого блюда нет. **Его слабостью является то, что он быстро набирает вес. **Его особый навык - королевский стиль фехтования. **Алибаба указывает на то, что типаж привлекающей его девушки - это та, которая его, но у него никогда не было девушки, с которой он встречался. Больше всего его отталкивает мускулистые "лучшие" хостесс. **В свое свободное время он читает "Маги: Приключения Синдбада" и тайно пишет свою автобиографию. "Although he would read The Adventures of the Great and Handsome Treasure Hunter Alibaba Saluja out loud in a great voice."Volume 16 Extra **Алибабу волнует его государство - Балбадд.Маги: Alf Laylah wa Laylah *Человек о котором думает Алибаба это Коэн Рэн, потому что он не знает о том, что Коэн сделает с государством Балбадд.Magi The Labyrinth of Magic: TV Anime Perfect Fan Book *На вопрос о том,что для Алибабы важнее всего он ответил:"Пирсинг Касима". *По словам Шахерехады Алибаба очень похож на ее первого избранника в Короли, который также обладал сильным чувством справедливости.Том 19: Экстраc Цитаты * "Не важно, насколько сложна задача, опасна или если даже твой долг решить ее самому! Я разделю твое бремя и буду думать над решением проблемы вместес тобой!" * "Потому что мне помогли другие люди. В этом заключается моя сила!" Ссылки }} Навигация en:Alibaba Saluja es:Alibaba Saluja Категория:Банда Тумана Категория:Империя Рем Категория:Королевство Синдрия Категория:Покоритель лабиринта Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Кандидаты в Короли Категория:Балбадд Категория:Тишань Категория:Империя Ко